Blurring the Lines
by PandaMonium1218
Summary: After that day, Im broken, I trust no one, My life is no longer mine. I fight to keep liveing, and I think im loseing. Im falling deeper into the black, leaveing the white further behind, im waiting to be ripped out of the darknesses grasp.
1. Chapter 1

**Yama: Yeah... Sometimes I wonder if Im sane n.n' this poped into my head.. Paul is a tad bit OCC but thats only for now. I dont own Pokemon**

* * *

Say I tell you not to think of the pink elephant, whats the only thing you can think of now? That stupid pink elephant.

Kenny is giveing me a case of the pink elephant. "DeeDee, Just dont think about _it_"

It...

Thats a nice thing to call being raped.

I let out a short and harsh laugh. Conway... My ex-boyfriend. I never loved him, but he didnt care, he just wanted to get into my pants, and when I said no one to many times, his morbid head twisted no to yes.

I shake my head, sinking deeper into the black. Reliveing this horror is makeing my rist throb with need. I want to wach the red stain my white quilt of my twin sized bed. I want to feel the blue dish rag in my fingers as I clean the red demons off of my floor. I want to cut.

Now, your probably thinking im crazy, and hell, I probably am! But can you blame me? All my life, ive done what every one wanted, my mother wanted me to take advanced classes, so I did. My teachers wanted me to do cheerleading, so I did. Conway spent two years begging me to go out with him, so eventualy, I did that to. but the _one_ thing I wanted for myself, to save for the one I would eventualy love, he took from me, with that twisted smile in place all the while.

That was four days ago, and for a little while after that, I was thinking of ways to kill myself. And I probably would have if it wasnt for May. May Maple is one of my bestfriends. A 16 year old brunett with blue eyes and a abusive father. Yeah thats right May's father Norman hits her, and her younger brother Max. I'm the only one that knows about May's problems, and she knows all of mine.

I get out of bed to great the day. Ew... That sounded corny huh? As I was saying, four days ago my life was turned upside down. I get dressed, black tank top and a black pair of jeans along with black sneekers. Not my usual outfit, but im not my usual self. I grab my phone and look at it, 3 new messages. My first thought it May, and as life would have it I was right. The first one is my wake up call, the second is a warning about the physical pain she will cause me if I dont answer, the last could probably be considered a death threat. As I walk out the door and begin dialing her cellphone, she calls me.

"You must be phsyic, I was about to call you, but wait... I think I got phsyic mixed up with phsyco.. hmm" I joke.

"haha Dawn, verry funny. 3 second warning" May hangs up and I see her and Max pull up around the corner in May's red jeep. May dosent have one of the fancy jeeps that look all shiny and new, May's jeep is totaly army style. Zipper up winows, and a pull over roof.

"Hi Dawn!" Beams the younger boy, pushing his glases up slightly.

"Hey Max" Dawn replys with a small smile.

"Okay, so yesterday, when I got home from the mall with you, Drew was waiting for me!" May exclaims. Drew is May's long time crush, being the schools heart-throb with emerald green hair and eyes to match. May insists Drew loves to torment her because he hates her, but I think its because he likes her too. "So I got home, and thank my lucky stars that Norman wasnt home, and Max is sitting in the liveing room, playing with his hands, looking completly _terrorfied_ so I-"

"Nu uh I didnt!" Max interupts. May glares and Max shuts his mouth. Satisfied with his reaction, May continues.

"So I grab that pointy stick thingy we use for the fire place, and im getting reddy to use it. I walk into the living room and scream when I see _Drew_ sitting there looking through one of our family albums from when mom was alive!" When May mentions her mother, her and Max both cringe. "So then im like 'what the hell are you doing here?' and hes like" May lowers her voice in a horible impersonation of Drew " 'June! I was looking at your beautiful pictures! You look simply stunning!' Then he had the guts to wink at me! so then calmly" Max snorts " I take the book from him and tell him to get the flying fushigi ball fuckers out of my house, then he smiles and says 'walk me out April?' so then I grab the collar of his shirt and drag him to the door, then when we get there, he _hugs me_ and all creepy like wispers 'ill see you tomarro May' then gives me one of his stupid roses and leaves!" May lets out a breath as she finished her story.

I smile at May, remembering why were so close. She keeps me in the white. Not fully in it but the blur is less there. We arive at school and I jump out of the seat, landing firmly on the ground, but feeling the darkness comeing. we hurry to get into school, I roboticly wave back to the people calling my name happily.

"Hey Dawn!"

"Sup Dee?"

"How you doing Dawny?"

All people who pretend to care for me. I feel someone slip there hands around my waist and I tense up. This was my first day back to school sense... It...

"Hey Dawny, I missed you" Conway wispers in my ear.

"Conway leave me alone" I warn.

"oh Dawn, please dont be like that" Conway sighs, pretending he cares as he kisses my neck.

"STOP!" I scream, causeing people to stare. conway spins me around and grips my wrists roughly, holding me in place.

"listen bitch, your going to shut the fuck up, and walk with me because-" Conway's threat is cut short by a hand ripping me from his grasp.

"She said to leave her the fuck alone you prick" A deep voice growls. I look up to see a boy a few years older than me with purple hair.

"Look buddy, this has nothing to do with you so leave me and my hoe alone oka-" Conway is cut off yet agin but this time its by the purple haired man's fist conecting with Conway's face.

The next thing I know were being hauled to the principals office. I take the time to fabricate a reason for this argument between me and my ex. Apperinly I broke up with Conway, and he wasnt happy so, in a sad atempt to win me back, he was trying to be all sweet but ended up makeing me uncophortable and Paul (I learned his name from the principal) steped in to help, then Conway became violent with both me and Paul, so in self defence, Paul hit him. After a long hour of explaining my faulse story, we were alowed to leave.

"Im so sorry you got dragged into this" I appologize to Paul.

He rolls his eyes "somehow, I think that this isnt the first time trouble has found you with him"

My mistake was looking down, Paul stoped dead in his tracks and gentaly but urgenly grabed my wrist. I tensed. "what did he do to you?"

I pull out of his grip. "I dont need to explain myself to you" as I storm off, I hear him mumble 'troublesome girl'.

* * *

**Yama: Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yama: I wrote the poems. Thats it. Not pokemon.**

* * *

When I arive in class, I see May along with Misty and Leaf wispering urginently to eachother. when the dooory reaches the point where it creaks, everyone looks up at me. I expect the teacher to be angery, but he dosent care, my math teacher Mr. Robin is known for not careing. As I take my seat in between May and Misty a hand full of notes are past my way. I sigh, knowing that if i dont answer, Leaf will start cying and saying somthings wrong with while putting a crazy word in it like anarchy.

I open Leaf's first knowing she hs the slowest patience.

_Dawny,_

_OMG wht happend? May tld me tht Conway was 'creepin' on you. was he bothering you? Ill send Misty on his booty!_

_Leaf._

_P.S- Whats 'creepin' mean? Misty wouldnt tell me._

I smile and my dense and innocent friend. I respond saying conway was bothering me but its okay, someone put him in his place. Next is Misty.

_Dawn-_

_May spent the last hour in her 'evil plans book' I saw ur name xD_

_Talk to me when you need it._

_-Misty_.

_P.s Dont tell Leaf what creepin is, she know to many words as it is._

I respond how one day im going to look in that book. Then I thank her for the offer. Ugh, May's.

_Dawnerz~_

_YOU BETTER TELL ME EVERYTHING THAT HAPPEND OR SO HELP ME. Did Conway hurt you? Who was tht guy wit the purple hair? He came in like swoshhh 'supper man' style! I know your not going to tell me everything, so I going to have to grill your new 'friend' ;)_

_~May, The most amazing person in the whole wide world Maple._

I send a glare over in her direction, shes wareing that wide eye look that Leaf always wares. I throw the notes back, not bothering to respond to May's. Im not going to go into the details of my boreing classes, so now Im in Lunch. We go to sit at our usual table, and by Misty keeping her mallet peeping out of her pocket, no one bothers us. We talk about nothing important, we make plans to go to the mall later that day when May sees something behind me.

"What you looking at May?" Misty asks.

"Dawn's new friend is sitting with Drew" May responds, scowling at the name.

"And Ash and Gary" Misty points out.

"although its interesting how you only point out Drew" I say with a small giggle. This is where Im most out of the black, theres almost no gray in sight. My friends fight of the darkness.

But its still there.

"You kinda forgot Barry too guys" Leaf adds with a smile.

"Yeah, cause your all _so _smart" A voice jokes. I look over to it and see Kenny, my long time friend. Kenny sits in his ushual seat, in between Misty's redheadedness and the Leaf's brunett locks of hair. We all roll our eyes at Kenny's daily jab.

"hey Mist!" a energetinc voice calls, We look up to see Ash running full speed over to our table, large smile spread out on his face. Thats a real smile, what I wouldnt give to have one of thoes. Ash starts blubbering about what todays lunch special is and Misty gladly listens. Soon after, we see the rest of Ash's table come strolling over.

"Hey June" Drew greets May, its so obvious that he know her name, he just lies to piss May off.

"Dont start Cabbage head" May warns.

Gary then takes the seat next to Leaf, Gary openly flirts with Leaf but Leaf dosent understand it.

"Hello beautiful" Gary says with a grin.

"Hi Gary! got any candy? Misty took all mine..." Leaf pouts, and of course, knowing Leaf's candy obession, gary has a pack of skittles in his pocket for her.

He takes then out and begin fanning himself with them. "oh I dont know.. Im verry hungry today. I _suppose _ that if you came with me to dinner, I could give it to you..." Gary ponders out loud.

Leaf eagerly nodds, not understanding she was just asked out. Gary gives her the candy and begins makeing plans for tonight.

Barry takes a seat next to me and drags a unhappy looking plum head along with him. "Dawn, this is Paul, hes new" Barry introduces, smileing.

"Ive alreddy met this troublesome idiot" Paul scowls.

"Yeah, I really need to thank you for that" I admit with a small smile.

Barry's face drops "what happend?" He demands.

"shit" I mumble, I hadent planed on telling Barry. He was so unpredictable sometimes, I never know what he could do. "uhm Conway was giveing me a hard time and Paul stoped him. No biggie" Barry looks at me, I can tell he dosent belive me.

I spend the rest of the period fiddeling with my hands, trying not to focus on Paul stareing at me. Looking at me like im a puzzle he cant solve. Yeah well join the club buddy.

I stand up, decideing to leave early for my english class. The only class I dont have with one of my friends. "Im going to head out early, ill see you after school" I wave to my companions, as i make my way out of the lunch room.

I sit in my desk in the second row, as the bell rings. People start spilling in from the hall and suddently, I see Paul walk throught the doors. The teacher goes on about todays lesson, were wrighting a poem about anything. I take out my note book and begin scribleing my sadness into words.

After about fifteen minutes I alreddy wrote my horible poem and have been sitting doing nothing.

"Who would like to volenteer to read thier poem" the teacher asks and sighs when no one raises thier hand. "Dawn" He beggs.

I sigh and stand up to walk to the front of the class. I chear my throught and begin reading;

"_Im sinking..._

_Im falling..._

_I dont listen to_

_The voices that are calling._

_I turn from the faces with the painted smiles._

_Running from the faces with the colors dripping off_

_By tears they cry from being fake._

_I wach while my heart beats like I ran for miles._

_Yet in truth I only took a step back and really saw_

_All these people who said they knew me_

_When all they knew was the Painted Face_

_I used to blend in_

_to look like them _

_to be like them_

_Now I see_

_I lifted the haze _

_Whiped off the smudge_

_Scrached off the Paint_

_Of the people who said they knew me._" I finish and look up to see my teacher smileing. Next she asks Paul who sat a few seats back to share his. Reluctantly he walks to the spot I was in.

His deep voice seems somehow softer than before.

"_Life hands me a twisted hand_

_To run like a coward_

_Or fight like a man._

_Youve seen my choices,_

_Wheres the inbetween._

_The one where I be me._

_I might run._

_I might fight._

_I dont have the choice though._

_Because im being swallowed by the night._

_All of my cards, set out before me_

_All I do is turn them over to reveal the road I must take._

_Im chained to this destiny_

_like a itch I cant scrach_

_Like a follower I cant shake._

_Im stuck in a loop where day becomes night_

_where dark becomes light._

_Its all the same _

_as I lay down my money_

_and try to win the never ending game._" The teacher smiles at him.

"I think Dawn has some compitition!" She happily exclaims.

I smile up at Paul "That was really good!" I praise.

"what ever" Is his responce.

* * *

The rest of the lesson was people reading thier horrid poems, but I clap and smile incouragement. After class, im waiting at May's locker so she can drive us to the mall.

"Uhm guys?" Leaf asks. "please dont be mad but.. Gary wanted to go get IceCream after school, but I told him we were going to the mall, then he got all sad so I told him he could come" Leaf stands for a minute, expecting the worst.

"Okay" May agrees. Leaf lets out a breath of air I didnt know she was holding. Leaf gallops off to go get Gary and when she returns, Shes not alone.

"What are you doing here Cabbage Head?" May asks Drew.

"going to the Mall, March." Drew says with a smirk as he flicks his hair.

"well I hope you can fly cause your not seting a foot in my car" May grumbles. Drew ignores May and walks over to May's car along with Ash, Gary, and Paul. Paul is comeing ? What. The. Fuck.

Whene were all seated (rather uncomphortably) in May's car, were off. I ended up sitting next to Ash, with Misty on his other side. The car ride is filled with May and Drew argueing, Misty smacking Ash with her mallet, and Gary getting Leaf high off of candy. As I watch this I start to slam my head up against the window of the car. Paul whos sitting behind me, talks for the first time.

"how do you deal with this everyday?" He asks, agitated.

"this is how" I whip out my iPod and hand him a head phone. Causiously, he takes it and puts it in. I scroll through my songs, selecting a song that has becomeone of my favorited recently. City by HollyWood Undead.

Paul raises a eyebrow at my song selection, I shurgg.

"Awe!" Leaf cooes "look at them! shareing headphones! so cute!"

Paul glares at her and hands the headphones back, leaning back to sulk in his seat. "No. Fucking. Way."

I feel so special.

* * *

**Yama: Review**


End file.
